


Bifrost

by Theewife122



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bifrost, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theewife122/pseuds/Theewife122
Summary: You just broke up with your boyfriend of 5 years and your friends take you to a new club to get over it. Little did you know that it was t just a club but a magical portal lucky enough for those willing to find adventure and even love.  {thought of this while listening to Arcade extended mix in my car on the way to a docs appointment)(I listened to the playlist on Spotify I created for these stories, the first two got one song it was harder to find one that fit the third story but I did listen to UFO the most. So enjoy the story and the songs. I hope it set the mood and the feel the club gives off as well as the characters.)(Playlist is called Bifrost created by jboughton122)https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DSL3A6FVKByKUQSWUdONC?si=qEahqjw2QsWsErB0PZYW7g
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. What?

Well it was finally Friday, the week had just seemed to drag on and you though it was never gonna end. It did thought it finally did and it sucks. You just broken up with your boyfriend of 5 years. He just got a new job that was gonna take him over seas and you thought he was gonna finally ask you to marry him and join him over there. No. He had taken you to the new restaurant you had been begging him to eat at on a date night. He had even told you to dress up and get your nails done. You really thought that it was finally gonna happen, he was honing to propose. You had been leaving hints for him for a year now. 

Sitting in your apartment you can remember how it went and you just feel sorry for yourself. You should have seen the signs earlier. The lack of time spent together and how he always said he was tired when he got back from long work days and trips. Just as you were about to snuggle up in the biggest fuzziest blanket known to woman kind you get a text from your besties. 

“Hey open the door bitch!”  
“We know you are in there, we can hear the sad hallmark music!”

It was Dani and Liz. You are a few years older than them but it doesn’t matter you are inseparable now. You know if you don’t answer the door they will just stay out there making noise and your neighbor already hates it when you have guests over. Your phone buzzes and you know it’s them telling you they aren’t leaving until the door opens. 

“We aren’t leaving and you know I’ll fight the neighbor if she opens that door.”  
“Please just open the door (y/n). Think of the poor neighbor she doesn’t need to see that side of Dani!”

You sign and manage to wrangle yourself out of the blanket burrito you made. You open the door and see them. They are dressed for a night out and you give them a questioning look. 

Dani pushes you into the apartment and says, “ Well why aren’t you dressed!” Liz gives you a big smile “ We are going out love! Get that booty in something cute”  
Dani hollers from the Kitchen “She means sexy! I might even say slutty!” 

Rolling your eyes, “ Why do I need to get all sexy!  
? I’m enjoying a night in.”  
“So you can sit around crying over that dumbass? I think not” Dani says coming back into the room. “Now go get that sexy ass of yours ready or do I need too do it myself?” She says with a raised eyebrow. 

You wonder how you ended up with them in your life but then thank God that they did. Giving them a small smile,” Fine but I get to pick what I’m wearing and you can’t change my mind.” Dani chuckles and Liz just smiles while dancing you into your room. Liz asks google to play your Get Sexy Playlist.  
Looking at her over your shoulder you ask, “When did I get a “Get Sexy playlist”?” “ what do you think I was doing on the way over here and in the hall while someone was demanding entry?” “Hey she should not have changed the locks and forgotten to give us our keys!” “Oh yea! Well they are on the kitchen Island. Sorry.”  
Starting to feel the rhythm of the song playing you look through your clothes trying to decide what to wear. Apparently you have to show off your booty. You do have a nice ass. It’s one of your best features along with your eyes. Your ex hated them and trying to get you to lose weight and choose colors that changed your eyes. You finally decide on the black leather pants you have yet to wear but loved the way the looked on you. With gold strappy heels and a strappy black lace bra under (y/f/c) ripped mini t-shirt that left your back exposed. You wore gold brackets to match your shoes and eye shadow while leaving your (h/c) hair down in loose waves. Adding a bold lip and you walked out of the bathroom to show off your outfit to Dani and Liz. They stopped talking on the bed to look at you. “Damn Girl you have been hiding out on us for too long!” Dani yells. Liz just grins,” Let’s go show the world what it’s been missing!” 

“Are you sure about this place Dani?” “Yes! I’ve heard great reviews about it and Liz says she knows someone that went and said it was out of this world and needed to be experienced!” “Dani is right it does have great reviews and you know I’m a sucker for anything related to mythology. The Bifrost! Just like Thor and Loki used!” You chuckled, “ You and your Norse God of mischief. It’s a miracle she hasn’t dragged us around the world for him yet.” “I know!” Dani laughs. Finding a spot to park was a little tricky but a spot finally opened up. Dani whips in and cheers let’s go! We walked to the entrance there are lights and music streaming form the door. We show our ids and the bouncer wishes us a great night and to stay safe. Liz hollers that they are looking for a little danger tonight. 

Walking in they hear the loud beat of a deep base and the lights are synchronized perfectly. It’s beautiful and mesmerizing to watch! You had never seen or been to something so colorful and dazzling in your life. It’s like the music is flowing into and around you. A smile bursts upon your face.  
“Thank you.”  
Liz and Dani look at you and just smile back. “Let’s get our drink on Bitches!” Dani yells while leading you to a small table near the dance floor. She orders the first round and you wait for the waitress to bring it. When she comes back with them, Liz asks for three Sweet Poison cocktails. She leaves to get them and Dani hollers at her to bring two more rounds each of (y/f/s).  
“Dani!”  
“What!” “You said you would come out and have a good time and Liz already said we are looking for danger so live dangerously with us!”  
Looking at Liz you is just smiling at you while bobbing her head to the beat. You sigh,” Fine I’ll live dangerously tonight. Don’t make me go all mom on you two later though.” “ We won’t we promise it’s about you tonight.” 

Several drinks later and Dani and feel her teeth and Liz has been giggling nonstop for the last 10 mins you decided that was enough drinking and you all needed to get some air and head to the dance floor. As you step on the floor a new song comes on and it slowly starts to work it’s way into your mind. You start to close your eyes and just go with the beat. You can see the colors behind your eye lids. From red to yellow to green to blue and purple and back again. Over and over again. Eventually you loose yourself to the sounds and feeling inside of you. You feel like your floating or flying through the air and time is passing you by. 

Right as the beat is about to drop you get knocked to the ground. The music has faded and seems a distant sound in your ears and is being replaced with sounds of gun fire and explosions. “What the fuck?” You mumble under a heavy weight. “Stay down Doll!” The heavy weight says in your ear “Doll?” You whisper. “Hey do you mind getting off your kind of heavy?” The weight sits up and you finally get a clear look at what was on you. Except it wasn’t a what but a who. You look up with wide eyes as he is shooting at someone or something you have yet to lay eyes on. “Sorry Doll. You okay?” He asks in a break of shooting.  
You are gasping for breath because it can’t be. You had to have had to many drinks and are passed out in the chair and the club or in the back of Dani’s car.  
“Doll? I asked if you are okay?” The person who can’t be real asks.  
“Bucky?” You whisper. He hears it and tilts his head to the side and was just about to ask you a question when you spotted movement behind him. You notice his Glock on his thigh and grab knocking him down and shoot the person behind him. You shoot two more people shooting back at you before he comes back to his senses and flips you back over with him on top. “Well my thanks, Doll, but I got it from hear.” You sigh, “I have a name and stop calling me Doll.” You grab the knife strapped to his waist just in case. He leaps up and tells you to stay here over his shoulder.  
He runs toward where he hears more shooting and Steve yelling at Nat and Barton. He leaps over a car and lands in front of Nat and grabs one of the two guys she is fighting and snaps his neck. “ I had it under control.” She says as she knocks the guy out breathing heavily. “Sure you did.” They hear Barton holler that there is four more coming towards them. “Well you heard arrows lead on Doll.” “Don’t call me Doll old man!” She mumbles as she takes off to the first man.  
You are still sitting there and are starting to think this has to be a dream. Bucky is here! There is no way you are awake. You take the knife you borrowed and poke your finger, “Shit!” Nope you are really here you think as you suck on your finger. You hear gunfire and people yelling in the distance. You know he said to stay put but if this was really happening was it really a good idea to stay here out in the open. Just as you decided to move you feel someone grab your arm. You scream and he grabs you from behind and covers your mouth. He chuckles in your ear, “ what do we have here? I saw the asset save you and talk to you earlier. So you must be important to him. You thought to your self that this can’t really be happening. First you get dumped and had a great time out with the girls to end up in your dream mans arms to being here held by this smelly man. Well it wasn’t gonna stay this way. You decide to whip out singing. Just like your favorite movie from your childhood taught you! You jab your elbow into his stomach and stomp on his toes. As he is bending down you throw an elbow into his nose and spin around to kick him in the groin. “ Whose got who now, huh?” He looks up at you and sneers through his blooded nose. “You Bitch!” He goes to grab you and you block him. He swing again and you use the knife you borrowed from Bucky. Bucky hears you scream and takes off towards you and yells back at Nat to hurry it up. He runs and leaps over the car and sees that a man has you grabbed from behind. Then you break loose from his hold and he hears him call you a bitch. Bucky is furious at that. Just he is about to step in he see you pull a knife that looks oddly like his. He pays his waist and feels it missing. He grins and sees her swing it but it gets blocked and her arm is grabbed he runs forward. Just he gets there he sees her drop the knife and do a flip of the blade that is very similar to his little trick and she stabs him in the throat. He walks up to her and sees her panting. She whips around to him and he sees that she is starting to panic. “Easy there Doll it’s just me.” “I told you I have a name.” She breathes out. You just killed four people and it’s catching up to you. You have never killed anyone before, sure you went hunting but killing and taking a human life is something else. You hear him call you doll again. You have a name, why can’t he use it. “ Well then I guess I should ask since you know mine.” He chuckles as he nears you. “ Hi James, I’m (y/n). It’s nice to meet you.” You say. He says your name under his breath. “ Hello (y/n), I’m James and it’s nice to meet you too.” You smile at him but notice that things are getting dark and sound far away. “James I think I need you to catch me.” Bucky is confused until her eyes roll back and he leaps forward to catch her as she passes out. “All is clear and we got what we came for let’s clear out” Tony says in the ear piece. “ All clear here and on my way to the jet.” Bucky replies while lifting (y/n) into his arms. “ Well since when do we bring back souvenirs on this trips Barnes?” Nat asked when she meets up with him. “Since she saved my life and somehow knows me.” “What’s that there Greenday?” Sam questions as he flies into the jet. “Nothing of importance to you tinker bell.” “ Well someone better start talking.” Tony says and he enters the jet. “Buck?” Steve raises a brow and Bucky sighs. “Fine she saved my life and knows who I am. Plus she nicked one of my knives and I didn’t know about it.” “ I like her already.” Nat says leaning o er to look at you. You slowly start to wake up and roll over in your bed and blink the bright sun light out of your eyes. You stretch and yawn and moan because your muscles are sore and it feels like you got into a fight. Which is crazy because you just went out for drinks with the girls. “The Girls!” You yell sitting up in bed and wince as your muscles hurt even more. You gasp as you realize you aren’t in your bed or one of theirs. Where are you? “ Hello?” “ Morning! How are you feeling this morning? There are some clothes next to the bed along with a some pain reliever and water. Please take your time and meet the others in the kitchen when ready.” A voice says into the room. You know that voice but how is it in the room? “Friday?” You ask out loud. “Yes how may I be of assistance?” You scream and fall out of bed. The door burst open and Bucky and four others are there. Bucky was waiting in the kitchen for you to wake up it has been a whole day and you still slept. The others just came into the room and Steve was about to ask him a question when he heard you scream. He ran to the door and the others were right behind him. He opens the door to find you on the floor tangled in the sheets. You look up at him with wide (y/e/c) eyes. “You are really here? Or am I still dreaming?” You ask him. Who would ever dream about him and look this beautiful. “ I’m really here Doll.” She sighs, “ I have told you I have a name.” Nat chuckles and leaves the room mumbling how she definitely like this one. “(Y/n). You okay or do you need help? We heard you scream.” “ I’m fine I just wasn’t expecting Friday to actually talk to me.” She says while mumbling something about how freaky it was and not as cool as the movies made it sound and look. “Get dressed and then come met us out here and we can go over something’s okay?” Bucky closes the door and catches a glimpse of smooth thighs and one of the best asses he has ever seen. Dare he even say it’s Americas ass. You get dressed take the pills and drink all the water. “Well Friday are they out there?” “Yes they are in the kitchen eating. Would you like me to let them you are coming out?” “ No thank you. I’ll just go out now.” You take a deep breath and open the door a crack and peer out to see who all is in the room. You see all the avengers, Nat, Clint, Steve talking with Tony and Sam is bothering James. Who is trying his hardest to ignore him. You let out a small chuckle at that the super soldiers look at the door. You gasp thinking they couldn’t have heard that. Then you realize of course they did. You open the door and walk out. “Hello.” You say quietly. They all say Hello some way. James stands and slowly walks to you and grins, “ Morning (Y/n) .” “You smile back, “ Morning James.” You look into each other’s eyes for a minute and then some one clears their throat. You blush and look away from those blue eyes that you were getting lost in. “Well I hate to interrupt but my name is..” “Sam Wilson. I know.” You smile and shake his outstretched hand. He looks at you confused, next you look around the room and name every one from left to right. “Clint Barton, nice to meet you, lovely family by the way. Natasha Romanoff, you are stunning and so badass. Can I learn that leg twisty thing? Bruce Banner, pleasure to meet you Dr. Tony Stark, just how I thought you would be. Steve Rogers the man out of time and thank you for your service sir. Sam Wilson, on your left and thank you for your service as well.” You end with Bucky and smile at him,” James Buchanan Barnes, Steve’s best friend and ex Hydra agent. Thank you for your service too. I’m sorry for what they did to you and shouldn’t be so hard on your self.” Bucky has never met someone like you, how did you know all that about them and where did you learn to shoot and use a knife. As he is looking at you Tony ask you a question, “ Okay who are you? How do you know so much about us? Who sent you?” You take a deep breath and think how best explain without getting arrested or killed by the avengers. “Well I’m (y/n y/l/n) I’m from earth like you but not this earth. The one I’m from you guys don’t exist. I wish you did we would be so much better off and I digress. You all are comic book characters you have inspired millions with you stories. As for who sent me I have no idea. I don’t even know how I got here.” Bucky touches you arm and looks at you, “ What’s the last thing you remember, Doll?” You smile and narrow your eyes at him but choose to ignore the pet name. “ The last thing I remember is being at a club on the dance floor with my friends. Oh Shit! My Friends! They must be worried about me? What happened to them?” “ Just breathe (y/n). It’s okay we will figure this out.” Bucky leads you to a chair and rubs your back. “ Thank you James, okay. I was on the Dance floor listening to this song and it was beautiful. It could have been the alcohol too but it seemed like the song was inside me and then I felt like I was floating. I had my eyes closed and just letting the music flow over me and take me away. I could see colors of the rainbow flashing behind my lids and then you were on top of me telling me to get down.” You end looking at Bucky. He smiles at you and you feel flutters in your stomach and blush again. “That still doesn’t answer anything” Tony says. “Maybe it’s some travel portal, where were you when this took place?” Bruce leans forward to ask. “ I was in a club like I said. I had never been there before. It was called Bifrost.” “ Like the Bifrost Thor and Loki use?” “Oh my God! Wait are Rhor and Loki real here too?” “ Yes we have had the not so pleasure of meeting the God of Mischief and Lord of Thunder.” Tony says. “My friend Liz is going to be so jealous when I see her and tell her one I met you all and you know Loki. She knows all there is to know about him.” “I wonder if somehow the club is channeling the Bifrost and it is transporting people to other worlds?” Bruce says while he stands to pace the floor. “ Well I’m not sure but we will have to get a hold of our friends and see what they think of this mess? Maybe they can take you back to your world (y/n).” “You look at him and say Thank you and see Bucky look sad out of the corner of your eye. “ I’m a little hungry and tired. If you don’t mind may I eat something and go back to bed while we wait?” They say yes and Bucky leads you to the kitchen part and seats you in a stool. You sit and watch him as he begins together the fixens for a sandwich. He looks to you every now and then to silently ask what you want on it. He hands you it and then makes one for himself. “ You okay Doll?” You roll your eyes and hear him chuckle. You didn’t think his voice would sound that great. “ Yes James I am. Should I be a little freaked out, most definitely but you make me feel safe.” Bucky has never had anyone tell him that they felt safe with him before. “ I would do anything and everything to keep you safe Doll.” You guys stares into each other’s eyes and then you hear a throat clear again making you blush harder. “ Well I hate to break this up Greenday.” You let out a snort and Bucky gives you a look that says don’t encourage him. “ But I got news that the asgardians will be here in a few hours.” “ Thanks Sam” you say and he nods his head and leaves. Bucky is still looking at you with a smile. “What?” “ Nothing, eat and then I’ll walk you back to your room and you can get some rest.” “Thank you for the sandwich Bucky.” He nods and eats his. A few min later and your walking to your room and he tells you he will be right out here if you need anything. You go and lay down and you fall asleep before you know it. Your running but you don’t know from what. You just k ow that it’s right there behind you. Then you are grabbed and the man from earlier is back. “You are gonna get it now bitch. Thought you got away. You are mine now.” He chuckles in your ear. You try to get out but nothing is working he is just to strong. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe. You cry out from the pain and then you feel your body shaking. Some one is calling your name. You know that voice. It makes you feel safe. “Y/n)! (Y/n) wake up! Come on Doll wake up!” Bucky was sitting I. The room flipping through the channels while you rested. He could hear you tossing and then you cried out. He was up and in the room before he even knew it. You were in a nightmare. He gently shook you and called your name and you did wake. He shook you harder. He heard you mumble, “ I have a name.” He chuckles and held you close. “ it was just a dream, I got you now. You are safe now.” You snuggled into his chest, “I know I am James. Thank you.” He held you for a few more minutes. Slowly you pulled back and you stared at his lips before looking up at him. “Dont look at me like that Doll, I won’t be able to control myself.” “ Then don’t I won’t break. I trust you.” Bucky thought he must have died and gone to heaven. This can’t possibly be real. He slowly leans into you and gives you the softest of kisses. Your taste is the sweetest he has ever known. You let out a soft sigh. He groans and kisses you harder and with more passion. You have never been kissed like that before. You pull back and stare into his eyes and just as you were about to lean in again. Sam opens the door. “Damn it Tinkerbell why can’t you knock?” “Sorry just wanted to let (y/n) know that Thor and Loki are on their way up.” You turn to look at Sam and almost fall off the bed, but Bucky catches you. “What you mean the real Thor and Loki are here! Liz is gonna hate me for sure now!” You walk out of the room holding Buckys hand, he won’t let you go just yet. He likes the closeness. You had just snuggled in his lap when the elevator doors open and out steps Thor. You gasp and Bucky pulls you close. You pat his arm to let him know your okay. “ I didn’t think he would be that big, I mean the movies the actor is build but that’s not even humanly possible!” Thor just smiles and gives you a wink. You blush and Bucky growls. Then You notice Loki and you notice that he has less grease than the movies made it out to be. “ Hmm you look better and less greasy than the movies made you to be.” “ Well thank you, Darling!” Then you hear a voice say,”I know right! I told you he was a near person and they shouldn’t have slicked back his hair in grease.” Wait that couldn’t be! You scramble out of a confused Bucky’s lap and launch yourself at the speaker. “ Liz!! How? Why?” “ Hey girl do I have a story for you!”


	2. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well your best friend just broke up with her boyfriend of five years, he was a Dick so no loss there, but she was in need of some cheering up. You and your best friend decide to take her out to this new club called Bifrost. Little did you know the adventure that awaits you and how true the name really was. 
> 
> (Listen to the instrumental version of Wiggle it by DJ Cover That)  
> (I listened to the playlist on Spotify I created for these stories, the first two got one song it was harder to find one that fit this story but I did listen to UFO the most. So enjoy the story and the songs. I hope it set the mood and the feel the club gives off as well as the characters.) 
> 
> (Playlist is called Bifrost created by jboughton122) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DSL3A6FVKByKUQSWUdONC?si=qEahqjw2QsWsErB0PZYW7g

Well Marie just broke broke up with her boyfriend of five years, he was kind of a dick so you and Dani weren’t too sad to see him go. Marie was kind of in a funk and you two had had enough. It was time to get her back out there and show the world how amazing she truly was. 

“I bet she is just sitting on her couch and covered in that blanket feeling sorry for herself.” Dani says as you climb the stairs to Marie’s apartment. “Well she was with him for five years and he did end it in a shitty way. He really had us all going that he was gonna propose to her that night.” “Well he is an asshole and good riddance I say and I swear more stairs appear every visit!” Dani yells the last part. Chuckling to yourself, “No it’s 36, I’ve counted them before.” “Shut up. That doesn’t make me feel better, at least my ass will look good after this.” 

“I’ll text her first and if she doesn’t answer you text her okay?” You wait for her send it and when no bubble appears you send her a text saying you know she is in there and can hear the sad hallmark music. It must be bad if she is watching sad movies. “Well it’s time to phase two.” Dani says and you wander what she means and then she starts banging on the door. 

“We aren’t leaving and you know I’ll fight the neighbor if she opens that door.” Dani yells at the door giving a stink eye to the door down the hall.  
“Please just open the door Marie! Think of the poor neighbor she doesn’t need to see that side of Dani!”  
You hear movement behind the door and the locks click and see Marie standing there looking like a human burrito. Dani pushes her into the apartment and says, “ Well why aren’t you dressed!” You give her a big smile and say “ We are going out love! Get that booty in something cute”  
Dani hollers from the Kitchen “She means sexy! I might even say slutty!”

Marie rolls her eyes, “ Why do I need to get all sexy!  
? I’m enjoying a night in.”  
“So you can sit around crying over that dumbass? I think not” Dani says coming back into the room. “Now go get that sexy ass of yours ready or do I need too do it myself?” She says with a raised eyebrow.

Marie gives a small smile,” Fine but I get to pick what I’m wearing and you can’t change my mind.” Dani chuckles and you just smile while dancing her into her room. “Hey Google play my Get Sexy Playlist.” You ask google.  
Looking at you over her shoulder she asks, “When did I get a “Get Sexy playlist”?” “ What do you think I was doing on the way over here and in the hall while someone was demanding entry?” You reply with a chuckle. “Hey she should not have changed the locks and forgotten to give us our keys!” Dani yells. “Oh yea! Well they are on the kitchen Island. Sorry.” Marie say while starting to feel the rhythm of the song playing and look through her clothes trying to decide what to wear. 

While waiting you and Dani lay on her bed and you add more songs to the playlist. “ Damn Girl you have been hiding out on us for too long!” Dani yells. You grin and say,” Let’s go show the world what it’s been missing!”

“Are you sure about this place Dani?” “Yes! I’ve heard great reviews about it and (y/n) says she knows someone that went and said it was out of this world and needed to be experienced!” “Dani is right it does have great reviews and you know I’m a sucker for anything related to mythology. The Bifrost! Just like Thor and Loki used!” You squeal in excitement. “ You and your Norse God of mischief. It’s a miracle she hasn’t dragged us around the world for him yet.” Marie replies back. “I know!” Dani laughs. Finding a spot to park was a little tricky but a spot finally opened up. Dani whips in and cheers let’s go! We walked to the entrance there are lights and music streaming form the door. We show our ids and the bouncer wishes us a great night and to stay safe. You holler back to the bouncer that you are looking for a little danger tonight.

Walking in they hear the loud beat of a deep base and the lights are synchronized perfectly. It’s beautiful and mesmerizing to watch! You had never seen or been to something so colorful and dazzling in your life. It’s like the music is flowing into and around you. A smile bursts upon Marie’s face, she says “Thank you.”  
You and Dani look at her and just smile back. “Let’s get our drink on Bitches!” Dani yells while leading you to a small table near the dance floor. She orders the first round and you wait for the waitress to bring it. When she comes back with them. “ Can I get three Sweet Poison cocktails? “ She leaves to get them and Dani hollers at her to bring two more rounds each of (y/f/s).  
“Dani!” Marie squeaks  
“What! You said you would come out and have a good time Marie and (y/n) already said we are looking for danger so live dangerously with us!”  
Marie looks at you and catches you smiling while bobbing your head to the beat. She sighs,” Fine I’ll live dangerously tonight. Don’t make me go all mom on you two later though.” “ We won’t we promise it’s about you tonight.” You reply while sipping your drink. 

Several drinks later and Dani and feel her teeth and You have been giggling nonstop for the last 10 mins. ‘Marie decides that was enough drinking and you all needed to get some air and head to the dance floor. Marie heads to the floor and you two follow her, you all dance and laugh for a few before you realize you really need to pee. You holler your hitting the restroom and head that way. 

You relieve you self in one of the stalls humming and go to wash your hands singing and bopping to the music totally oblivious to the person watching you in the mirror.  
Finally looking up while drying your hands you see him. Shaking and chuckling to yourself. “I need to drink some water if I’m seeing that man in the mirror.” You say out loud. Turning towards the door and you see that you can still see him looking at you with a curious look on his handsome face. “Damn drunk me is amazing, it’s almost like Loki is here.” You head to the door and look back over your shoulder and reach out your hand towards him and think delicious. As you turn back the figure of your imagination grabs your hand, “ And where do you think your going darling?” 

Your eyes open wide as your tugged back, “What?!” You whisper under your breathe. You feel a firm chest pressed against your back. Your gaze lands on the mirror and you see your thick chunky leather combat boots and fish net stockings with a snake design leading up to your red leather zip up high waist skirt with other chain zippers. You continue looking up and past your black long sleeve lacy top and past your silver heart necklace with the words Loki’s Queen on it. Your blood red lip and dark smoky eyes and loose half up do tied with a red ribbon to the intense green blue eyes of the man you had been dreaming about for years. “It’s you..” you stammer out and Loki grins like a Cheshire Cat. “It’s who darling? Say my name that lays on your pretty throat.” He whispers in your ear while looking you in the eyes in the mirror. “ You are afraid to look away or close your eyes just in case this is a trick. He feels very real and warm behind you. You can even smell him this time. Let’s be real this isn’t the first time you imagined something like this but it has never felt more real. You look back at him give him his answer, “ Loki.” You say in a breathy sigh as his hand not holding yours comes to caress your throat to the words. You take in a shuddery breath, “ How is this possible? How much did I have to drink? Damn my imagination has really done it this time. Better not tell Dani and Marie about this one.” Loki chuckles and you feel the vibration along your back. “Oh darling this is no trick of your mind nor any drink. I’m really here. I felt compelled, no drawn here by something. That something must be you.” “Me? I’m a nobody.” “Ahh a nobody doesn’t have a body like a Goddess nor a necklace claiming to be my Queen.” He answers you back. He hand trails down your throat and down to your waist and thigh. He is still continuing to look you in the eye, he then grips you tight to him. You gasp as he says, “ Hold on tight darling.” Colors start to swirl around you in flashes of bright light. You grip o tight to his arms and squeeze your eyes tight wondering if this is you waking up on Marie’s couch.

The colors stop flashing behind your lids and you peek open one. The sun is shining bright and the world seems to be glittering around you. You let out a gasp, and spin around in the arms still holding you. “Who are you? Don’t lie to me! Tell me where we are right now!” You practically yell at him. “ You know me, you practically said you dream of me all the time. I would never lie to such a gorgeous woman and I think you know where we are.” He says with humor in his voice. You look back out what you now realize is a giant chamber filled with dark greens and many shades of gold and black to the city and landscape below. You suck in a deep breathe when you realize where you are. “ Am I in Asgard? How is this possible! You are really him aren’t you? You are Loki the God of Mischief! Oh wow! I’m not dreaming this time!” You pinch yourself to really see, “ Ouch!! Nope not dreaming! It’s beautiful!” 

Loki has no idea why he was drawn to you, he was curious about this thing called a club especially since it was called the Bifrost. He arrived and found it really rather dull by asgardian stands for parties. He was just about to leave when he caught a glimpse of you out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life. He did happen to notice the man following you to what appeared to be a chamber room. He could have someone try to take you from him, you were his now even if you didn’t k ow it yet. He quickly caught up and created a glamor for the man to follow and smiled at how easy these Midgardians are. He followed you in and you had yet to notice him. It wasn’t until you looked up from the mirror and then trying to brush him off as some glamor you made up that he had to catch you hand and pull you to him. Then you were in his arms and he knew he was never letting you go even if you still thought him a dream.  
“ Yes darling you are correct. A smart one you are too. I am indeed the God of Mischief but I prefer the term my King from your lips.” He replied back you your questions. He frowned when you pinched yourself to see if you were dreaming or not. He just told you that you weren’t yet you still had to check. “ As for how you got here you know of the Bifrost, well I was intrigued by the said club and had heimdall bring us back here. Here being Asgard of course.” He smiled even bigger when he saw your eyes light up as he spoke. Clearly you knew what he was saying. “ Wait if your Loki where’s your daggers?” You ask him distracting him from his thoughts and speech to welcome you. “ My daggers? They are hidden, would you like to see them?” You nod your head and he releases them with a flick of his arms. “ Wow they are beautiful. May I see one?” You ask, he slowly hands you one. You hold it and test out it’s balance before handing it back. “Thank you.” You say. “Oh you don’t know my name” you mumble behind your hand. You hold your hand out and say (y/n). “Y/n.” Loki says your name causing you to blush a little. Loki likes the way it looks on you and promises himself to get you to do it often.

“So I’m really here! It’s even more beautiful than I imagined.” You turn and let your gaze linger on him for a few. “ The movie Erwin of you was good but damn, they didn’t do you justice and made you too greasy looking. Too villianish if I say so. I like your hair like this.” You say out loud. “ Looks soft and I just want to run my fingers through it.” You mumble under you breath. Loki heard it and chuckles while looking you in the eyes. “All you have to do is ask Darling.” This causes you to blush some more just like he hoped. All of a sudden there is a loud crash and banging on a door before it bursts open and you hear Loki’s name being called in a big booming voice. Your eyes look to the sound and then widen as you lay eyes on the other God. “ Oh my god is that Thor?” You ask and you don’t see Loki roll his eyes as he says,” Yes that’s my Brute of a brother.” “He is huge, like I knew he would be but shit. How does he fit anywhere?” you say looking back at Loki who finds this hilarious and pleased that you aren’t falling over or drooling at the sight of him like others have in the past. 

“Loki! Where have you been? Why haven’t you answered when I called.. oh well Hello there.” Thor says as he nears you. You look up and up for what seems for ever and making your neck hurt. “ Hello Thor. I’m (y/n). It’s a pleasure to met you.” Thor smiles and leans in to kiss your hand and says “Like wise my lady.” “ Well you came here for something what was it?” Loki says pulling you closer to him and away from Thor. “It seems a dark elf has escaped the dungeon and is on the loose on castle grounds. We need to find him and put him back in his cell but I can see that you are... what are you doing with a midgaurdian?” Thor states looking you up and down. “Nothing of your concern, and I will find this elf as soon as I find a safe spot for (y/n).” “Lady Sif is outside the doors waiting would you like for her to stay here with Lady (y/n)?” Thor suggests. Loki tosses the idea around not liking that he can’t protect you himself but if he finds this elf fast then he can get right back to you. “Lady Sif is out there? She’s here too?!” You say with a squeak? “Yes just wait a moment (y/n)...” Loki says as he reaches for you as you rush out the door. 

There she was standing by the door just as Thor said but you didn’t expect her to look so beautiful and regal. “Lady Sif?” You say cautiously. She turns to you alert and you introduce yourself. She is still weary of you until she sees Thor and Loki come up behind you. “Lady Sif I would like for you to guard Lady (y/n) until we return.” Thor says to her, she nods in understanding but still wondering who you are. “I expect her to be in one piece and not a scratch when I return.” Loki throws over her shoulder after following Thor down the hall. You look at her excited and you start thinking of a million questions to ask her. “My I see your sword? I always wondered if they described the craftsmanship of it correctly?” “ Who?” She answers and she unsheathes her sword from her shield to show you. “ The men and women who tell your stories on earth.” You reply while silently asking if you can touch it. She nods and you gently touch the smooth lines and edges of the sword. You trace a beautiful swirling design on the hilt up the blade. “It’s so much better than what they wrote.” You whisper. 

You hear commotion in the hall and she pushes you behind her and tell your to hide behind a pillar. The door bursts open as a palace guard falls to the ground and you see a dark elf storm into the room. Lady Sif duals with him for several minutes and you admire her skill. He makes a pass at her and she misses it and gets knocked out. He turns to you and you slowly back away as he nears. You hear Lady Sif stirring and she yells your name and you just barely catch the sword she throws you way. The dark elf just grins at you before he charges, you exchange several blows before you do a swinging arch movement you have been practicing secretly. It catches him across the chest and he stumbles back and snarls at you. His next movement knocks the sword from your hands and he has you pinned against the railing. You see Sif rising from the ground and you tell her with your eyes not too. You slowly reach down you thigh and reach up under your skirt to the dagger you have staples there. It’s similar to the ones you saw Loki used in the films with flare from other Norse designs and a red shading to the blade itself. You withdraw it and slide it between his ribs into his heart. His eyes wide as he falls to the ground. 

[“Is that where you learned that knife trick Marie?” “Shhh...James (y/n) is tell me how she tricked the trickster.”] 

“Well done Lady (y/n), where did you study at?” “ Umm that would be the Dungens of Dragons under the Elders of Scrolls.” “ Hmm I have never heard of them, I will have to send some of the young kings there.” You are about to tell her that it wasn’t a good idea when two Gods burst into the room. You eyes go to the dark one immediately and you see him let out a sign of relief that you are well. He slowly raises an eyebrow when he notices the dead dark elf at your feet. “Well it seems we own Lady (y/n) a great debt and a feast is in order” Thor say while waving at other guards to drag the body away. Lady Sif nods and gives you a smile while following them out. Loki users his brother out and turns back to you. “Well that certainly was exciting, shall we find you some proper clothes for the feast. I do love what you have on now for that is a feast in its self. But I’m not one to share.” This causes you to blush and he lets out a small chuckle as he leads you to the biggest closet you have ever seen. There are gowns of every shape, shade and size. You walk into the closet and let your fingers gently run along the gowns until you come to a stop and find the perfect gown. “ Close the door Loki and I’ll be out in a moment.” “ Maybe I want to stay here and watch, a King of Mischief can do what he wants can he not?” “ A King may but he knows when it’s beat to listen to his Queen.” “ A Queen I have , do I?” “Yes you do, I seem to remember you saying something about it the first time we met. So maybe you should kneel before her?” “ Ooh, a fierce Queen I seem to have. If she wishes for me to wait outside I will, this time.” He says as he closes the doors with a broad smile on his face. 

Yes he likes this one and can see why he was drawn to you at the place. There is something special about you that he has yet to see in others. As he is pondering about how to keep you the closet doors open. He sucks in a breathe at the sight of you and let’s put a slight moan. You come out and your hair is spilling down your back letting your neck and shoulders stay expose with the off shoulder design. The gown is a deep emerald velvet green gown with floor length sleeves slit open. It fits your body like it was draped on you and for you alone. “ Well what do you think?” You slowly look up and see him and get worried because he hasn’t said anything. He is slowly walking toward you, and he slides an arm around you waist and the other up your side past your breast and up around your neck landing in your hair. “ I have never seen anything so beautiful or breathtaking in my life my Queen.” You gasp at his words and stare at his lips noticing that the are getting closer. 

Your eyes close as his lips just brush yours. He pulls back and you let out a whimper and he growls and kisses you deeper. You let out a moan and just as you are sure he is about to kneel to his Queen a knock sounds at the door. “What?” Loki snarls at the door leaving you panting after the kiss you just received. “ Brother we are needed on Midgard. It appears there is a situation that they need our advice on.” Thor says from the door way. You smile up at him and take his hand leading him to the door. “ Well let’s go see what the issue is that Gods are needed for?” You follow Thor down the hall and across the Bifrost with Loki at your side. You smile and wave to Heimdall and he nods his head in your direction,” Lady (y/n). “ Before you or Loki and question how he knows your name the Bifrost is activated, Loki grabs onto your waist pulling you tight to him. You try to keep your eyes open but it’s to bright. Then you land and open your eyes to see Stark Tower. “Wow stark tower!” You whisper. There are agents ready to lead you up the tower. As you take the elevator up Thor is in the front with agents and your in the back with Loki. 

The doors open and Thor exits first and you hear voices. “ Hmm you look better and less greasy than the movies made you to be.” A voice that sounds familiar. “Well thank you, Darling!” Loki says with a smile, you push him out of the way, “ I know right! I told you he was a neat person and they shouldn’t have slicked back his hair in grease.” You say to your best friend with open arms. Marie scrambles out of a confused Bucky’s lap and launch’s herself at you. “ Liz!! How? Why?” She asks through a tight hug. “ Hey girl do I have a story for you!”  
Just as your about to tell her what happen to you Friday comes through with a message for Mr. Stark. “Mr. Stark there is a com link from the front doors with a Mr. Parker. Shall I patch him trough?” “ Yes go ahead with the kid.” 

You hear some crackling then a voice say, “ ummm.....Mr. Stark.... we have a situation here..” Peter says nervously before a voice cuts him off. “ Yea. Hey asshole let us up so I can get the fuck home!” You and Marie look to each other wide eyed and turn to the speaker, “ Dani?!” You say at the same time. “ You sons of bitches, what the fuck did you two do?”


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend broke up with her boyfriend of 5 years and was in need of a pick me up. He was a total ass so it was no great loss but she needed reminded of how awesome she was. Plus it was Friday and there is a new club in town that looks like it can do the job. To bad the night didn’t go as planned and you get separated from your friends and get help from the last person you expected to land on.. I mean meet. 
> 
> (I listened to the playlist on Spotify I created for these stories, the first two got one song it was harder to find one that fit this story but I did listen to UFO the most. So enjoy the story and the songs. I hope it set the mood and the feel the club gives off as well as the characters.) 
> 
> (Playlist is called Bifrost created by jboughton122) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5DSL3A6FVKByKUQSWUdONC?si=qEahqjw2QsWsErB0PZYW7g

Well it was finally Friday, the week had just seemed to drag on and you though it was never gonna end. It did thought, it finally did and you are ready to take your besties out. One of them just broken up from a boyfriend of 5 years. He was an asshole so you weren’t sad to see him go even though your friend is all broken up about it. 

“I bet she is just sitting on her couch and covered in that blanket feeling sorry for herself.” You says as you climb the stairs to Marie’s apartment. “Well she was with him for five years and he did end it in a shitty way. He really had us all going that he was gonna propose to her that night.” “Well he is an asshole and good riddance I say and I swear more stairs appear every visit!” You yell the last part. Chuckling to herself Liz replies, “No it’s 36, I’ve counted them before.” “Shut up. That doesn’t make me feel better, at least my ass will look good after this.”you huff at Liz. “I’ll text her first and if she doesn’t answer you text her okay?” You say to her finally at the door. She waits for you to send it and when no bubble appears she send her a text saying she know she is in there and can hear the sad hallmark music. “Well it’s time for phase two.” You say and Liz wonders what you mean and then you start banging on the door.

“We aren’t leaving and you know I’ll fight the neighbor if she opens that door.” You yell to the door while giving a stink eye to the door down the hall. “Please just open the door Marie! Think of the poor neighbor she doesn’t need to see that side of (y/n)!” You hear movement behind the door and the locks click and see Marie standing there looking like a human burrito. You push her into the apartment and say, “ Well?..Why aren’t you dressed!” Liz gives her a big smile and says “ We are going out love! Get that booty in something cute” You had wondered into the kitchen looking for a snack before you go out. Hearing Liz’s comment and holler from the Kitchen “She means sexy! I might even say slutty!”

Marie rolls her eyes, “ Why do I need to get all sexy? I’m enjoying a night in.” “So you can sit around crying over that dumbass? I think not” You say coming back into the room. “Now go get that sexy ass of yours ready or do I need too do it myself?” You say with a raised eyebrow.

Marie gives a small smile,” Fine but I get to pick what I’m wearing and you can’t change my mind.” You chuckle and nod while Liz just smiles as she dances Marie into her room. “Hey Google play my Get Sexy Playlist.” Liz asks google. Looking at Liz over her shoulder Marie asks, “When did I get a “Get Sexy playlist”?” “ What do you think I was doing on the way over here and in the hall while someone was demanding entry?” Liz replies with a chuckle. “Hey she should not have changed the locks and forgotten to give us our keys!” You yell. “Oh yea! Well they are on the kitchen Island. Sorry.” Marie says while starting to feel the rhythm of the song playing and look through her clothes trying to decide what to wear.

While waiting you and Liz lay on her bed while liz add more songs to the playlist. “ Damn Girl you have been hiding out on us for too long!” You yell. After Marie comes out the closet. Liz grins and says,” Let’s go show the world what it’s been missing!”

“Are you sure about this place (y/n)?” “Yes! I’ve heard great reviews about it and Liz says she knows someone that went and said it was out of this world and needed to be experienced!” “(Y/n) is right it does have great reviews and you know I’m a sucker for anything related to mythology. The Bifrost! Just like Thor and Loki used!” Liz squeals in excitement. “ You and your Norse God of mischief. It’s a miracle she hasn’t dragged us around the world for him yet.” Marie replies back. “I know!” You laugh. Finding a spot to park was a little tricky but a spot finally opened up. (Y/n) whips in and cheers let’s go! We walked to the entrance and there are lights and music streaming form the door. We show our ids and the bouncer wishes us a great night and to stay safe. Liz hollers back to the bouncer that you are looking for a little danger tonight.

Walking in they hear the loud beat of a deep base and the lights are synchronized perfectly. It’s beautiful and mesmerizing to watch! You had never seen or been to something so colorful and dazzling in your life. It’s like the music is flowing into and around you. A smile bursts upon Marie’s face, she says “Thank you.” You and Liz look at her and just smile back. “Let’s get our drink on Bitches!” You yell while leading them to a small table near the dance floor. You order the first round and you wait for the waitress to bring it. When she comes back with them. Liz orders, “ Can I get three Sweet Poison cocktails? “ She leaves to get them and you holler at her to bring two more rounds each of fireball.  
“(Y/n)” Marie squeaks  
“What! You said you would come out and have a good time Marie and Liz already said we are looking for danger so live dangerously with us!”  
Marie looks at liz and catches her smiling while bobbing her head to the beat. She sighs,” Fine I’ll live dangerously tonight. Don’t make me go all mom on you two later though.” “ We won’t we promise it’s about you tonight.” Liz replies while sipping her drink.

Several drinks later and you feel your teeth and Liz has been giggling nonstop for the last 10 mins. Marie decides that was enough drinking and you all needed to get some air and head to the dance floor. You are out there dancing and laughing for awhile, head throw back and eyes closed just enjoying the moment. You feel something brush your back and you ignore it. Then it moves from your back to your ass. Someone just grabbed you ass and was still squeezing it. You spin around and pull back your arm. It connects with the jaw of the man now no longer holding onto to you. You were here for your friend and this asshole has the nerve to grab you. Nope. “Bitch!” You hear him say with a nasally sound. “Hands off motherfucker!” You say back. You turn around to tell your friends about the audacity of this dick. You can’t find them. “What the fuck bitches?” You sigh. There is a hand on your arm spinning you around. The man before clearly doesn’t know the meaning of hands off. “You can’t dress like that and not want attention honey?” “I can dress however the Fuck I want bitch. Now I said hands off.” You yank out of his grasp but he won’t let go. Next thing he knows is a bright pink thing is flying at him and it hurts. You are landing punch after punch on him. Eventually some others notice and are cheering you on. Someone alerts the bouncers, they come and take you off the guy. “ Did you learn what hands off means now asshole?” You holler at him. You notice they are dragging you to the door. “ I guess you were looking for danger after all tonight!” The bouncer from the door says and he is dragging you to the door. “ No I can’t leave my friends. They need me. Hey I just told him get your fucking hands off!” You scream at them as the door gets closer. “ They can find you!” He says as the other one opens the door and he gets ready to throw you out it. You scream, “ You assholes!” As you go flying out the door. You brace yourself to land on the ground. You never do, you see lights start to flash before your eyes of all colors and sound seems to disappear. You feel like your have been falling for ever. “ I have been falling for 30 minutes!” You yell them laugh because you made a Loki reference and Liz wasn’t here to hear it. All of a sudden the lights stop and you land on something soft and uneven. “What the fuck?!” You whisper. “Oh pardon me miss you hear from under you.” “Hey hands off asshole.” You say as you struggle to sit up. Knocking his hands away as he try’s to help you sit up. You give him a glare and he raises his hands up by his head. You climb up and look around to see where the fuck you are. “Where the fuck am I? Where did those assholes at the club throw me? Sons of bitches they drugged me didn’t they. Mother fuckers!” You start to rant. “Ma’am I am going to have to ask you to refrain for using that type of language in this class and ask you to leave?” A balding man says to you as you realize you in a chemistry class. “Who the fuck are you? Also do I look like a fucking ma’am! How old do you think I am?” You say back to him. You have yet to notice the person you landed on, it he has noticed you. You are hard to miss in a class full of college students. You are stunning, in a Barbie pink body con dress with thin straps and diamond strands creating an asymmetrical slit up to your mid hip. You added an edge look to it with black slight platform heels with ribbons around your ankle. Your hair is a little more messy than he is sure it started out in its low loose messy bun and loose strands around your face. You have natural make up look with a peach lip. “Professor? I can take her to the nurse?” He says behind you. You whip around and look at him. Your eyes widen in recognition of who you landed on. You mouth the words what the fuck. “ Yes professor Peter can take me to the nurse.” You say turning back to the dick. “ If it’s okay with you Mr. Parker then please I do have a class to teach.” “ Yes sir I fine.” He answers back wondering how you know his name but he doesn’t know yours. You start to walk out the door and he scrambles to keep up. “ I don’t believe...” he starts to say. “Listen here spidey. I need you to take me to Stark tower. Maybe that asshole can figure what the duck is going on.” You interrupt him. “ You know Mr. Stark? What what did you say?” “ Yes Peter I know you secret. Now focus Stark Tower.” You say waving your hands for him to lead the way. He starts to walk in the direction of the tower. You are walking right next to him you keep muttering about something. He hears two names being repeated and how it has to be their fault and how thEy are in trouble. “ So have you been here before? Are you an Avenger? Is that how you fell on me in class? Is that your power, teleportation?” He starts to say and starts to speed up. Any other time you would find it cute that your here with Peter Parker and he is rambling about something exciting to him and it makes you smile even though you are kissed at your friends. “ Listen I don’t know how I fell on you, I have no powers and I’m not from here. Right now I just need to get back home and find my friends.” You say just as you hear rumbling from the sky. Just as you look up it starts to pour. “ Fuck, just my luck. Fuck you too!” You say yelling that last bit at the sky. You walk faster not paying attention to the lights and next thing you know there is an arm around your waist pulling you back against a firm chest. “Thank you.” You say softly over your shoulder looking him in the eye. “ No problem..” he says back. “Here take my jacket you are shaking.” “Thanks.” You say as you taking now realizing you still just have on your outfit from the club. “Which way?” “It’s just a few more blocks this way.” You follow him and he says something about a short cut through an ally and you can now see the tower. You start to walk fast and then a man jumps out from behind a trash bin with a gun. You sigh and roll your eyes. “ Listen asshole I dont have time for this shit. Don’t look at him. He won’t hurt you, but me. I will straight up gut you if you don’t get the fuck out of my way.” You glare at the man. He raises his hands backing away. “ Sorry, forget you even saw me.” “ That’s what I fucking thought. Peter get up here where do I go now?” Peter is still standing there with his mouth open. You protected him he didn’t even get a chance to say or doing anything. “ Umm.. yea. It’s a block away on the left. Hey I don’t know your name.” You stop and turn to look at him. “Ohh.. I’m (y/n). It’s nice to meet you. “ You blush at his smile learning you name. You continue on and finally see the tower just ahead. You pick up your pace and when you go to try the tower the doors are locked. “Here let me. Hey Friday. Can you let Mr. Stark that I’m here and I have a situation.” Peter says to you touching what just seemed to be glass. Friday says that your patched in to Mr. Stark. “ ummm.....Mr. Stark.... we have a situation here..” Peter says nervously before you cut him off annoyed that your not in the build yet. “ Yea. Hey asshole let us up so I can get the fuck home!” You hear two voices reply, “ (Y/n)?!” You say at the same time. “ You sons of bitches, what the fuck did you two do?” You yell. Agents walk out to take you into the tower and into an elevator. You wait but you ain’t getting any calmer. Petter is still nervous and is worried you maybe getting to stressed. The doors open and you push the agents out of the way. You take in the room full of avengers and your two friends. You point to Liz first then work your way around the room and end on Tony. “ Fuck you, and You and you and you. I ain’t your friend today.” Bucky and Loki are wary of this tiny person yelling at their girls. Bucky pulls Marie closer with him arm around her waist and Loki takes a step closer to you. “ Fuck you, and get your hands off them fuckers.” “ It’s okay Bucky let this hufflepuff calm her Slytherin.” Marie says patting his arm and getting out of his lap. “We will be fine Loki, she won’t hurt us. Tony may not be safe. Just kidding Stark.” Liz says notices the look in Tony’s eye. “I think I have something that will fit her” Wanda says noticing that you are in soaking wet clothes. “ Then we will get her some food.” She had read your friends minds knowing they told the truth and you just needed some warm dry clothes, food and an explanation. She had the first two but not the third. She leads you to her room and hands you a big fuzzy sweaters and black leggings and fluffy sock.”Here these will help.” “Thanks. Now talk while I change bitches! How the fuck are we here?” “Well we aren’t sure (y/n).” Liz says. “I have been thinking on this and I think it’s your fault Liz.” Marie tells them. “I fucking knew it. Fucking Norse gods. Fuck him.” You yell as your pulling the sweater on. “ Me! Oh I see because of Loki and when he came through the Bifrost. Oh wait Heimdall did seem to know my name and I didn’t tell him.” Liz states. Wanda leads you out to the room full of avengers and offers you some choices of snack and you pick out your favorite surprises they had it here. You find Peter on the couch and decide you don’t want to be by your friends at this moment. So you sit next to him and eat your snack staring at them.l and listen to then try to figure out how this happened and what to do with you. They are still talking and your eyes are getting heavy, you slowly start to nod off and end up with your head on peters shoulder. He is afraid to move and wake you, he catches the eye of one of your friends and they realize you have fallen asleep. They all leave the room to let you sleep. Peter eventually falls asleep too, you wake several hours later. You realize you have fallen asleep on him and sit up carefully so not to wake him. He wakes the instant you sit up and is looking around worried for you. You look away shyly. “ Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” “ Its okay (y/n). You need a little nap after what happen and learning your not from this earth.” “ What how did you know?” “ I was listening to everyone talk.” “ Oh, no I’m not. Also I wanted to thank you.” “ For what?” “ For saying you knew me and bringing me here when you didn’t and cussing at you.” You still haven’t looked him in the eyes yet and he misses looking in them. Seeing the fire in them. You feel fingers under your chin,”(y/n). You don’t have to thank me.” You finally look up and realize he has been staring at you the whole time. You notice that he is looking at your lips and he slowly leans in and you close your eyes. He kisses you lightly, and pulls back. You slowly open them to see him smiling at you and you blush. He leans back in and kisses you again. “Ermm.” Someone clears their throat. It’s Sam Wilson. “ I hate to break up another moment but their is someone here that can shed some light on what’s going on.” You and Peter look to the elevator as the rest of the avengers and your friends come back into the room looking refreshed yourself. You give them smiles to let them know your not mad at them anymore. The doors open and, “Heimdall?” Thor and Loki say together. “ Yes, I know what happened. Marie was right when she said it was Liz and Loki’s fault but only partially. I see all and I saw that there were people who weren’t happy and who could make each other happy. So I may have made it seem like there was something pulling you to the club Loki. Which lead you too Liz. Which when you brought her to Asgard it would create a chain reaction that would send Marie and (y/n) to the ones that would make them happy.” The three of you just sit there with jaws wide open. You can’t believe it, an asgardian played matchmaker with you. “ Now if you don’t want to be here just say the words and I can send you back.” He says. You notice Bucky staring at Marie, “Well Doll what will it be? Will you stay with me?” “ Till the end of the Line James.” She answers. You look to Liz, “ it’s your choice my Queen, stay and rule with me or go back?” “ Like I could go back now after I have finally found my King.” Liz says giving him a smirk. “ (Y/n), what do you want?” Peter asks you. You think for a moment and how terrible it was but you get to be with Peter Parker, fucking Spiderman. “ I’m not going anywhere. You got to try harder than that to get rid of me. Who is gonna keep you safe?” “Well it seems I choose correct, may you all have happy and long lives. Thor, Loki and Lady Liz. I’ll see you all back on Asgard.” With that he leaves in the elevator. “ Well I guess that’s that.” You say. “ Are we freaking Avengers now!” Liz asks excitedly. “ I think it takes more than that Liz.” Marie’s says in reply. “ Great, they are you boys responsibility. Train them if you want if not we will find them something to do here. Friday tell Pepper to fix me a drink and I’m on my way up.” “ Yes Mr. Stark.” He leaves and you all look to each other and laugh. What a night I guess you did find the danger and were willing to be taken on an adventure to find love.


End file.
